


Because I Can't

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo/Gojyo shower sex, because they can't handle emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can't

Sanzo had given Hakkai the gold card and sent him and Goku out for supplies. Gojyo was sitting by the window, smoking and watching the people below. As soon as he saw Hakkai and Goku turn the corner away from the hotel, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.   
"Shower. Now." Sanzo growled out against his ear. He chuckled as he stood and began to peel off his clothing, noting that Sanzo had already shed his robes and silks. His pants hit the floor just outside the bathroom and Sanzo pushed him against the shower wall. They kissed, rough and raw, all pent up sexual energy but no real passion. Gojyo flipped them around so Sanzo was now against the wall. He knew this game. When Sanzo was ready, he pushed Gojyo to his knees. Gojyo immediately started licking Sanzo's dick like his life depended on it. Which, to be fair, if the monk could reach his gun, it very well might. He sucked and gripped and rubbed and slurped with expert care, and he soon had Sanzo keening.   
"Say it." Sanzo commanded.  
Gojyo took his mouth away and kept stroking, hard and fast. He said in his best whiny voice, "Sanzo, I'm hungry!" then put his mouth right back to work because he knew Sanzo couldn't last after that. As soon as his mouth closed around Sanzo's cock, he heard the priest moan and felt his balls constrict. Then Gojyo was swallowing everything Sanzo had to give him, reaching down to stroke himself. He stayed on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, pumping his cock while the blond caught his breath. After a moment, Sanzo knelt in front of him and put his lips by his ear, waiting.   
Gojyo took in a deep breath and gasped out, "Now, now!"  
Sanzo whispered very softly, "Why did you save me?" and backed away. Gojyo's head fell back as he panted and came hard in his hand. He opened his eyes and crawled out of the shower to sit on the floor. Sanzo turned the water on and washed himself while Gojyo found his pants and got his smokes out. He lit up and sat smoking on the floor, his back to the toilet.   
Sanzo washed, Gojyo smoked.  
Soon enough, the water turned off and Sanzo grabbed a towel and started drying.   
"Why don't you get the monkey to do that for ya? You know he would." Gojyo asked.  
Sanzo didn't stop drying to reply, "The same reason you aren't in there fucking Hakkai senseless every night."   
Gojyo just looked at him for a moment. He barked out a laugh and said, "We are some kinda fucked up, aren't we?"


End file.
